Finally
by Orleans87
Summary: Reflection on Kaname Kuran's thoughts in regard to other people and especially Zero.


**Hy, this is my first story that I wrote spontaneously**. **I warn you that English is not my first language. If you can't understand something, please inform me.**

**Thank you**

_Finally_:::::

You could compare Kaname Kuran with a cat, playing with his victim, letting the little mouse hope to stay alive, that maybe, just maybe the predator would get tired and bored, if it would stand still, just to destroy the hope and finally indulge in the inevitable.

It was easy and fulfilling, but after some time, everything would get boring and loose it's thrill.

Well, Kuran was like a cat encircled by mice. He just needed to pick and live out his sadistic fetishism with a victim of his choice. He did it with the other vampires, who groveled at his feet. To know that this obedience was founded just out of fear for his wrath, was ecstatic but predictable and with that extremely tiring.

He did it with the day class by ignoring them, till he would notice the interest in him decrease and instead focus on Hanabusa or Akatsuki. When that happened, he started to feed the affection starving humans with superior friendliness, and like a clockwork, the attention would be focused on him again for at least 2 weeks.

He did it with the little naive Yuuki, enjoyed the almost orgasmic feeling by seeing her frustrated, knowing he caused it.

A smile or a touch on the cheek was enough to irritate her.

A comment by him, she didn't quite understand, but in her female awareness knew it meant something ambiguous filled the motivation enough to do it all over again.

She would open up to him, would start to treat him more like a senpai and not a deity, but still with an over-dramatic amount of respect.

In moments he noticed it, while smiling at her, he would plan to let her see, that he was indeed not approachable. He would show her that their relationship was founded on his interest alone, and that she had no hold over him.

The moment, where he got the greatest satisfaction out of her that even bordered on sexual lust, was the moment she saw him biting Ruka. Her awareness, that he wasn't dependent on her feelings for him but she in return depended on his feelings for her, made his blood rush with intense pleasure.

Oh, he would marry her of course. Everything was planned, and while she was not quite an object that let his heartbeat increase in general, he would use her to satisfy his need to hurt.

It was the least she could do for him.

His life was perfect, if it weren't for disrespect's incarnation in form of Zero Kiryuu.

What a creature to behold. This unworthy Hunter hated him, disrespected him and what was worse, was able to see behind his facade.

Kiryuu never confronted him about it, but one look in his eyes was enough. Those exotic eyes seemed to speak to him in silent disapproval.

The fascination started at that day, he first met this boy. To be exact, it was the moment this insolent brat tried to stab him with a butter-knife.

As ridiculous at it sounds, it made his neither regions harden. Fortunately, the others didn't notice, but the shame Kuran felt was overwhelming and exiting at the same time.

Kuran, confused in his reaction of being the victim in the sense of his surprising masochistic reaction, was confused and kept his distance to the boy.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy anymore, because Yuuki and Kiryuu joined the Cross-Academy and were almost always together, as the prefect-duty requires it.

Kuran was always aware of him, even if he didn't look at Kiryuu, he always noticed him.

After some time, Kuran made an interesting discovery about the little Hunter. He seemed to have a crush on Yuuki, and Kuran finally found a way to hurt this hate stricken boy, by making Yuuki focus on himself, right in front of Kiryuu.

The look he gave him, send shivers of pure bliss down his spine.

However, knowing addiction, it was necessary to increase the dose. Those looks weren't enough anymore. The pureblood started to taunt him about Yuuki and especially about the Hunter's own disposition, of being a vampire himself.

The insults evolved into harassment, quite subtle of course, so that the exiting Hunter didn't seem to notice, that Kuran began to stalk him and ever so often ignored the unwritten law about personal space.

Kuran loved to hurt him, because it was a very hard task to do so in the first place.

Kiryuu on the other hand was getting used to the Pureblood's strange behavior and started to ignore the insults and didn't seem to be hurt by them either anymore.

It frustrated Kuran immensely and he didn't know what else he could do. Well, he knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't, under any circumstances, show that much weakness, because in that moment, the Hunter would know about the desperation and hold he had over him.

Kuran was addicted to Kiryuu's feelings and reactions.

He found himself to be stuck in a dead-end and didn't know a way out of it.

Kuran always said to himself, that he could stop and disregard Kiryuu in the blink of an eye, but as the time came to seriously think about this option, it was already to late. He was a prisoner and Kiryuu was his keeper, without even knowing it.

Kuran started to ignore the Night and Day-class, was absent-minded and his mood was lethal in one second and depressed the other.

The only reason he maintained the relationship to Yuuki, was alone to annoy Kiryuu. Those moments, the Hunter touched him with a fierce grip to stop him from touching her were ecstatic. In his excitement, he would fool himself with thinking that maybe Kiryuu wasn't jealous of him but of that simpleminded girl next to both of them.

Zero Kiryuu. Zero. How he would love to call him by his given name in front of everybody. However, he was scared, that this sign of intimacy would expose his feelings for the world to see. The hurtful things, he loved to confront other people with, were in Zero's case just a blanket to disguise his desire.

With those thoughts and self-reflection, Kuran realized that he did covet the boy, and that all his plans and actions revolved around him.

This new-found knowledge made him furious, and now he had the possibility to make this irritating creature submit to him.

After all, this boy was chained to the walls right now after he bit the little Yuuki into fainting.

What an ironic twist of faith it was, that the moment Kuran realizes the true dimension of his desire, Zero was within his grip.

Now he didn't need an excuse to force Zero to drink from him and make him submit anymore.

Oh no, he wouldn't rape him, but it was the first real step to establish the fundamentals of their future relationship.

Kuran as master and Zero as his hostage. He rather liked to use the label of hostage than slave. A slave was a mindless puppet but a hostage was someone who would resist and fight. Kuran wanted that. It would be one of the greatest excitements to see someone like Zero, submit to him.

It wasn't love, not in the least, he told himself.

Obviously this was something to realize at a later time.

_the end_


End file.
